dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedah/Attack Set
This is an overview of Jedah's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- short poke with right wing (low) Standing M– nails on right hand stretch out and attack foe (4 hits) Standing H– splits his left arm into three strike all at once (3 hits) Crouching L- a straight right claw attack (mid) Crouching M- pokes out his wing in front of him Crouching H- sticks his hand in ground, creating a pool of blood around him (knocks down) S launcher– creates a blood spike in front of him by scratching the ground Air L- short poke with left wing Air M- nails on right hand stretch out and attack foe (4 hits) Air H- blood sprays around him as his arms extend Air S- downward slash with scythe TAC exchange up- upward slash with scythe TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + M- Bloody Wave (waves his left hand leftward, a streak of blood forming on the ground in its path) F + H- Scythe Slash (a sideways scythe slash; knocks down) Throws Forward ground- Tosses foe away from him a considerable distance with both hands Backward ground- Mirrored animation of forward ground Forward air- Performs the throw portion of Ira Spinta and stays in front of foe Backward air- Performs the throw portion of Ira Spinta and flies behind foe Special Moves QCF + atk- Dio Segah (chucks a scythe at his foe that stays in place; L version- stays for 60 frames; M version- stays for 120 frames; H version- stays for 180 frames; in air, he tosses the scythe downward) DP + atk- Spreggio (explodes his own head at foe; L version- causes soft knockdown; M version- causes hard knockdown; H version- causes wall bounce to hard knockdown) QCB + atk- Nero Fautica (steps back and swipes leftward with left claws; captures foe for 60 frames on contact; stonger versions have Jedah taking a bigger step back and gives the attack more range) air HCB + atk- Ira Spinta (hovers momentarily, before diving at his foe; if it hits foe, he carries them up into the air, then drills them into the floor; button strength determines angle of dive; hard knockdown; press H before the dive for Ira Piano, where he dives downward while spinning his wings, which turned into saw blades; ground bounces foe after Jedah lands) QCB + S- Flight (goes into flight mode; in air ok; lasts 111 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- EX Dio Segah (tosses a larger sycther that slowly homes in on foe for 120 frames; Jedah is free to act while scythe is in play; in air ok) QCB + atk x2- Prova Di Servo (sends a bloody hand out across the floor; if it makes contact with foe, it bashes them on the ground for a bit, "inks them up" then slaps them onto his blood contract as he takes their soul, stealing 100,000 of their vitality; hard knockdown) DP + atk x2- Finale Rosso* (makes a puddle of blood with hands that reach up to normal jump height appear on the ground under foes current location; if they grab foe, they drag them below the ground and they beat on him lot before foe is knocked up upwards by a giant pillar of blood from said puddle, and then Jedah comes out from the same place as well; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra On the ground, Jedah airdashes instead of ground dashing In the air, Jedahs forward and backward airdashes behave the same as his ground airdashes, while his downward and upward airdashes have him traveling forward while arcing downward an traveling forward while arcing upward respectively Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay